Final Fantasy II: Story Version
by Shacho Rufaasu
Summary: A story based off the english Final Fantasy II, the foreign Final Fantasy IV. Cecil is dismissed as captain from the Red Wings, and sent on a mission that leads him into more than he bargained for...


**_Final Fantasy II: Story Version_**

By **Isono**

**A/N**: I don't plan on getting very far with this fic, but if I get enough reviews, I might change my mind… I got the inspiration of Miharu Kishimoto's_ Final Fantasy VII: Story Version_. Check it out if you're a Final Fantasy fan.

Also, this is based off the **English** FFII, So no flames on it being FFIV and what-crap.

**R&R**.

**..:(Prologue):..**

High above the land, a large fleet of the newly crafted air ships flew at incredible speeds. They were the newest and more formidable technology of the time, a creation made possible by the dreams of the people that had crafted them. They were as implied – large ships that flew by several large propellers. They were so highly efficient, that Baron, the originators of the craft, became the ruling country. The fleet that flew these marvelous airliners was none other than the group that served under the king of Baron, the Red Wings. In the front of the V-fleet, the leading ship carried their leader, Cecil.

He stood silently, and calmly, in the front of his crew, who were all manning the ship with up most care and skill. Each man was at his proper post, doing as they should be. One of the men came up to Cecil from behind and stopped several feet from him, shooting a hand up to his visor respectfully as to pose a salute. The dark knight glanced over his shoulder at the soldier.

"Captain! We are approaching Mysidia, sir!" he said loudly, and broadly. Cecil nodded to him slowly, and returned the salute so that the soldier was allowed to ease.

"Thank you, Lt. Deryo, prepare to land." He ordered simply, turning his attention back to the great blue sky. The bureaucrat saluted once more, before turning back to his post.

"Sir!" he barked as he did so.

Cecil sighed. He knew why they were assigned to head for Mysidia. Lately the king had been setting orders upon the Red Wings to fly to certain cities and attack and salvage their power crystals, the most powerful items among the continent. Why the king wished to have them he did not know… But he most certainly did not enjoy the idea of stealing. Nonetheless, he had to obey orders. Raising his head proudly, he shouted, "Prepare to disembark to Mysidia!"

"Yes, sir!" all of the militia responded in unison.

As the fleet of airships came over the city of Mysidia, they landed down upon the ground nearby the kingdom. The armies marched in orderly fashion from the ships, with Cecil and his second-hand commanding officer following. They strode into the castle hastily, the guards giving no question to their presence. They gave no care to their surroundings, until they came to the main throne room. It was a simply room covered in crystalline tiles, when a large walk leading up to a large bowl-like pedestal, where the large shimmering crystal floated silently, its power raiding with a gentle light. Several black and white mages instantly came forward, standing in front of the head mage of the castle.

"Halt! What is your business here?" they commanded, taking to the defense. They didn't look very powerful, especially with the numbers of Cecil's army to the few petty mages that guarded the crystal. Cecil said nothing at first. "The crystal is sacred! You are not allowed to simply barrage in here!"

Cecil chuckled lowly. "That's exactly what we've come for, dear mages. Now—"

"Thieves! Attack them!" commanded the head mage, and the dark mages instantly began to charge their power. Cecil lowered his head, his eyes becoming invisible beneath his dragooned visor.

"…I was going to go about this peacefully, but since you insist…" he said lowly, as several his soldiers instantly came forth. They attacked the mages rather easily and quickly, beating them aside with their magic-infused swords. The mages let out a cry as they flew aside. The white mages attempted to come forth to aid them, but the soldiers blew them aside as well, and then pushed them aside, blocking them from proceeding any further. The head mage then came forth.

"What? How could you—AGHH!" he cried as the soldiers blew him aside as well, blocking him from Cecil's path as well.

"Never get in the way of our glorious leader ever again!" the soldiers shouted, pushing them further back. They cowered lightly, and Cecil looked up, glancing around slowly. There was nothing holding him back from the crystal, now.

He paused a moment, then headed up to the sacred pedestal. He glimpsed at the great water crystal of Mysidia, and then snatched it away from its plinth. The crystal let out a desperate cry as its brilliance soon faded away. It now twinkled harmlessly, within Cecil's armored hands. He looked over the beautiful bright blue object, and turned and walked back down the aisle. His men followed him, and he paused as he came to the main doors, and lowered his head.

"Sir?" his fleet questioned, stopping behind him. Cecil shook his head serenely.

"Nothing." He replied mutely, and headed out back to the air ships with his squad.

"We are the Red Wings! We take pride in what we do!" the crew chanted merrily, as they headed back for Baron aboard their great airships. They continued to chant the motto of their fleet. Cecil had been baring the burden of having to steal from the innocence, and their chant of glory and victory was not helping. "We are the Red Wings! No one stands in our way!"

Finally he could take it no more. "Stop it!" he shouted loudly, raising his head angrily. The crew men came forth behind him.

"Sir?"

One crew man dared ask: "Why must we steal from innocent people, sir?"

Cecil lowered his head once more, and sighed. There was a long pause. "Because, it is what the king has ordered us to do. We must do as he asks without question!" he said, with incredibly doubt and distaste within his voice. His crew took no notice.

"Yes sir!" they cried loudly. They resumed their posts. But again, another crewman came forth.

"Monsters!" he shouted, pointing to the sky. Cecil and everyone else looked up, and several large Floating Eyes swooped down towards their ship. They were large ghastly eye-beasts with cloaks over their backs, and large mouths filled with gruesome teeth, and small bat-like wings at their back, as well. Cecil came forth immediately.

"To your positions!" he commanded, taking his battle arrangement. The crew did as told, and prepared for battle.

When the Floating Eyes came to attack, Cecil began to charge his energetic powers. His body began to glow a vivid burgundy, and he tensed inward, and then shot a large bright rivulet of conflagration into the sky.

"RED FANG!" he roared, and the Floating Eyes were struck with a massive force by the flames, from the sky. They were instantly cindered and blown to dust. After they disappear, one crew man fell. Cecil instantly ran over to his side.

"Auch!" he cried, holding his shoulder. Cecil and another officer helped him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked, but before he could get a response, they were again attacked.

"More monsters, sir!" called another executive. Cecil again came up front.

This time a giant Raven swarmed towards them, screeching loudly. Cecil again powered up, and this time he emitted bright cobalt. He shot a powerful bolt into the sky with a loud thunder clap.

"BLUE FLAME!" he shouted, as a barrage of cerulean lightning bolts struck the large black bird out of the air. It screeched painfully as it fell to its death, hundreds of feet below. Satisfied and content, Cecil backed up to his captain position. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, sir!" his faithful crew shouted in rejoinder. Cecil nodded wistfully.

"Good."

As the crew approached Baron, they landed amidst the great castle, and this time only Cecil marched out to the stone front. He was instantly greeted by several guards, and the king's right hand. Cecil never did know his name, but he always did look him over with repulsion and hatred. He wore a simple suit of leather battle armor, lined with gold, black tights covering his legs beneath his knee-length kilt, tied at the waist with a cloth belt, a rapier within a holster that was tied to his side. A large crimson cape hugged his shoulders and flowed out behind him, and his sandy blonde hair was left covering part of his serious and what he considered "perfect" face. He was the type of man Cecil would stick his tongue out to and make faces if he was any bit less mature than he was now. The official looked up at Cecil with his leering blue eyes, looking him over silently.

"Well, have you the crystal?" he asked, which Cecil could have sworn was more a fierce demand. He mentally snorted, which left only a simple scowl upon his face. He nodded reluctantly, and held up the crystal for the man to view. He looked over at great crystal, which let off a serene gleam of splendor. He nodded; acknowledging. "Right, well. Come this way..."

--

I'll update once I finish it entirely. Stay tuned.


End file.
